1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a holding apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A receiving case is adapted to receive a plurality of products from production equipment. The products are retrieved from the receiving case by a packaging device for being packaged. Usually, the receiving case defines an opening. The products are received into the receiving case through the opening, and retrieved from the receiving case through the same opening by inclining the receiving case. This is a laborious and time consuming method. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.